


Permanence

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Friendship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky talk about something permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

Steve was in the kitchen making something to eat when he saw his best friend Bucky Barnes come in.

"Hey, Buck." said Steve as he made himself a sandwich. 

"Hey Stevie, can you make one for me too?" asked Bucky, gesturing towards the sandwich. 

Steve nodded as Bucky sat on the dining table reading the newspaper. 

Steve smiled. Bucky had really come a long way since Steve found him. Bucky had become a part of the Avengers after his recovery. 

Steve was glad to have his best friend back.

But the biggest development was Bucky's relationship with their archer. Steve could see both snipers being madly in love with each other. 

He was glad Bucky found someone. Clint healed Bucky in ways Steve could not. Steve was the biggest supporter of their relationship along with Natasha. 

He set the sandwich in front of Bucky. "Where is Clint?" he asked.

"Spending the day with Natasha." said Bucky. 

Steve nodded. Natasha was apprehensive about the relationship but eventually came to support it.

"Steve I have been thinking." said Bucky. 

Steve looked at him questioningly. 

"I love Clint very much and want to have something permanent with him." said Bucky. 

"Do you mean -?" asked Steve. 

Bucky nodded and said, "Marriage."

Bucky then showed Steve the ring he had bought last week. 

"Well, you should do it. No one deserves this more than you both." said Steve. 

Bucky grinned.

"But maybe you should ask for Natasha's blessing. She is after all his best friend. Btw I am your Best Man." said Steve. 

Bucky said, "Yup."

Steve knew Natasha would agree. Nothing was more important to her then Clint's happiness. 

He couldn't wait until Bucky proposed. 

His friend deserved all the happiness he could get.


End file.
